Armin: younger brother of the 104th trainees!
by Derekk The Aussie One
Summary: Title suggestions welcomed. Historia, or Krista as she's called by everyone in the 104th trainees group calls her, Just wanted to seem normal, she does have her quirk however, Her 9-year-old brother, Armin, has to join as Krista doesn't have anyone to watch him! RATED T for language and some other things.
1. Armin the young

DISCLAIMER

I own nothing, I know nothing!

Note: there will be a small age switch up, everyone will be the same age, but Armin will be 9 years old.

Random Fact Of The Story: Venom is only deadly if injected into your blood.

ONTO THE SHOW!

* * *

Our story begins with Historia "Krista Lenz" Reiss, I'm sure you all know who she is by now, she was currently having a chat with the commander of the 104th trainee squad, Keith Shadis, well begging is more like it, you see, Historia has a little brother named Armin, and she was scared of leaving him in the care of some orphanage that would get rid of him in a heartbeat, or maybe a rapist would kidnap him! The point is, she did not want to leave her brother by himself while she goes on missions she may never come back from, she needed to make sure Armin was safe, no matter what!

"Please, Commander Keith, I'll do anything to keep him safe!" she pleaded, before adding "But I won't do that!"

"I'm sorry, Private Lenz, the only way you'd be able to take him is if you signed him up for the Military, and if I'm honest, I don't want the kid to be a nuisance." He wasn't however, it's that he didn't want to hear the kid died because he didn't train him well enough.

"Bu-but he's a fast learner!" Krista said, trying to convince Keith "You could train him in basics of the 3DM gear, but teach him mainly battle plans, trust me, he's smart, he's able to decipher the languages of old!" she shut her mouth after that, she was an idiot, Armin could be jailed, no matter how young he was for reading books from the outside world.

"Really?" Keith didn't believe it "Can you bring him in here?" he asked

"Umm, he's been here the whole time…" Krista said, pointing to a corner where, true to her word, a small blond boy sat quietly, Keith never even noticed him.

"Oh, well that saves some time." Keith said as he grabbed an old book off of the shelf and walked up to Armin, putting the book in his hand "Read." he ordered

Armin just stared before looking to Krista "Go on, Armin, you can do it!" she encouraged him.

Armin then opened to a random page and started reading "They say everything can be replaced, they say every distance is not near…" Armin said, trying his hardest to keep his pronunciation proper.

"Ok, that's all I needed to hear, He may be a good tactician, but I hope he can handle a little yelling, I can't look like I'm playing favourites, even if he is younger." Keith warned

"Don't worry, Commander, Armin's been living on the streets since birth, I'm sure he can handle someone raising their voice." Krista stated, saluting Keith, Armin mimicking her.

"Also, don't feel offended if I ask your name at the ceremony, just pretend we've never met before." He ordered, more to Armin than Krista.

"Yes, siw!" Armin said as he once again mimicked the salute he just saw.

That Night

Historia and Armin laid down on their "Bed" for the night but neither could sleep, Armin was excited he got to be in the military, Historia was regretting her decision, was it really smart to sign Armin up? there's probably older boys who will beat him up, or the girls will probably tease him for relying on his sister.

"It's ok, Historia, we'll be fine!" Armin said as he stroked his sister's back in an attempt to cheer her up, it worked.

"Aww, I know we will, buddy, I know we will." She said as she rolled over and hugged her brother, he was small, even for his age, but maybe the food he'll get will help him. they fell asleep hugging each other, Historia protecting him from the cold, and Armin protecting her from her fears.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

They had woken up early and made it to the training camp, people were whispering about Armin wearing a uniform, some people looked like they would cry, a boy so young going into the military. the rest of the trainees arrived, still whispering, some about a young kid being here, others about how cute he looks, this went on until Keith got on the stage and started to speak (A/N: I'm going to make my own speech, I'm too lazy to look up the real one)

"I am Commander Shadis, your instructor, over the next 3 years, I am going to break you down, build you back up and then break you down again, you will not cry, you will not complain, and the first and last words out of your mouths will be SIR, Do I make myself clear?" Keith yelled at the new recruits.

"Sir, yes, Sir!" The recruits yelled, saluting in sync.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Keith screamed.

"SIR, YES, SIR!" They yelled louder this time

"Good." Keith said before walking up to the first recruit, which was Armin "What is your name pipsqueak!?" He yelled

"Sir, Armin Lenz, Sir!" Armin said with enthusiasm that gained a few "Aww's" from the crowd

"What is your goal!?" Keith asked

"Sir, to repay my sister for helping me all my life, Sir!" Armin replied, gaining more "Aww's" he wants to protect his sister.

"You have enthusiasm, I like that, but just because you are younger, I will not go easier on you, I may not train you physically, but I will train you mentally to the point Hanji Zoe herself would be jealous! Now face the row behind you!" Keith ordered

"Sir!" Armin saluted before turning to face the row behind himself.

* * *

LATER

* * *

The ceremony was over and the recruits were having dinner, some people had mixed reactions to Armin's reaction to the amount of food, some laughed, thinking it was cute, and some felt sorry for him, thinking he's probably only seen table scraps before, when he got his food, most were surprised, they thought he'd load up on food like that Sasha girl, but instead he just grabbed a bowl of rice, a piece of ham and a box of juice, then he and his sister sat at a table, eating their food quietly when they were approached by four people "Mind if we sit here?" they looked up to see four fellow recruits, Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, Sasha Braus and Reiner Braun.

"Not at all." Krista said and the four sat down, Mikasa, Eren and Reiner on one side, while Sasha sat next to Armin, who was staring in amazement at the amount of food Sasha had, Krista giggled "Sorry about that, he's never seen so much food before, we usually only get less than we need." she apologized.

"It's alright." Sasha said as she stroked Armin's head, giggling when he started to purr like a cat "I have the need to eat all this because in my home village there was a bad food shortage and I was afraid of starving." she said, then suddenly Armin stood on his seat and hugged Sasha, which surprised her.

"There, there, now you can have all the food you want!" Armin said, causing everyone at the table to giggle and Sasha hugged Armin back.

"Aww, you're so sweet!" Sasha exclaimed.

"He really is, he once apologized to an ant colony because he got in their way." Krista said as everyone giggled. Armin and Krista seemed to get along with everyone, but they connected with Reiner the most, he was like the big brother figure both of them needed in their lives. It was finally time for bed, And Historia was trying to comfort Armin because he had to be in the boys' dorm "Hey, it's alright, you'll have Eren and Reiner." she said "I'm sure one of them will let you bunk with them."

" *Sniff* I-i guess, Goodnight, Krista." Armin said, giving Krista another hug.

"Goodnight, Armin." Krista said then watched as Armin entered the boys' dorm, then went to her own dorm

* * *

In The Boys' Dorm

* * *

Armin looked around before noticing a head of brown hair, he walked up to who he thought was Eren and tugged at their sleeve, the person looked down to reveal it was Marco, Armin stepped back a bit "S-sorry, I thought y-you were Eren." He said.

Marco kneeled down and smiled at Armin "Hey, it's alright, anyways, Jaeger's over there." He said, pointing to where Eren was.

"Thank you." Armin said before moving towards Eren, when he reached Eren he asked, "Can I bunk with you?"

"Sure, Armin, you can have the bottom bunk." Eren said as he climbed up to the top bunk.

Armin then got on the bottom bunk and stared at the mattress above him "Goodnight, Eren." he mumbled as he drifted into sleep, not bothered by the noise, having a real bed was too nice.

"Goodnight, Armin." Eren said.

Meanwhile, across the room, everyone's most hated horse-faced asshole was thinking about the blond boy 'How dare that brat, I was supposed to be the one the girls fawned over, not some little kid, I'll show him, but I have to bide my time.' Jean thought as he pretended to sleep

It was night when he made his move, while everyone was asleep, Jean got out of bed and crept over to Armin's bed, he then tapped the boy's face to wake him up but started to strangle him before he was fully awake, with his hands around the small boy's neck, Jean squeezed and could see the kid was close to death, he let out a small laugh "Not so brave now are you?" he taunted, fortunately for Armin, Reiner was a light sleeper and woke up just in time as Armin was near death.

"What are you doing, you sick fuck!?" Reiner yelled, waking the whole dorm, before punching Jean in the face and throwing him away from Armin.

"Woah, woah, what did he do?" Marco asked, stepping between the two.

"That, that twisted FREAK tried to strangle Armin to death!" Reiner screamed, causing everyone to gasp

"Armin?" "Really?" "That sick bastard." were some of the things muttered around.

Marco then looked back at Jean in disgust "I thought you were honorable, but you tried to murder a child!? Jean Kirsten, YOU ARE THE WALKING DEFINITION OF HUMAN TRASH!" He kicked Jean in the stomach as hard as he could "Get that THING out of my sight." He said.

Eren was holding Armin and trying to comfort him "Hey hey, it's O.K he won't hurt you anymore."

"P-p-promise?" Armin asked, tears streaming down his face.

That just made Eren's heart kill itself "Yes, I promise, now, let's find your sister." He said as he carried Armin outside as Reiner dragged Jean outside "Scum" Eren spat at Jean.

"I'll get that fucking brat…" Jean muttered before suddenly standing up and throwing a punch which hit Armin. Reiner retaliated immediately by kicking Jean in the face, breaking his jaw.

"Y-you said he wouldn't get me anymore!" Armin cried as he curled into a ball, Eren was pretty sure his heart had pulverized itself.

"I-i'm sorry!" Eren said, tears threatening to fall from his eyes, there were two things he hated, Children in pain, and not being able to keep a promise, both together? Eren's surprised he hasn't killed himself yet.

"What's going on here!?" Keith yelled as he arrived, apparently that was enough to wake the girls up.

"Huh uah?" Krista said as she walked outside and was suddenly jumped by Armin, she looked down and saw he was bruised and crying "OH MY GOD, Armin, what happened!?" She asked as she started crying, he was supposed to be safe here.

Reiner, still punching Jean, looked up "This sick asshole thought strangling and punching a NINE YEAR OLD was a good Idea!" he screamed.

"WHAT!?" was all the girls and Keith could say, A teenager was beating up a nine year old!?

"I-it was scary! I saw a dark tunnel, and a light at the end, but I was afraid because you weren't there!" Armin cried. Everyone just stood there, Shell-Shocked, the kid had a near-death experience before he was even out of the training program, and before he was even an adult!

After a while, Keith had a look of utter hatred carved into his face "You rotten, good for nothing, TRASH!" He screamed in Jean's face "Death's too good for you, NO, I know someone who knows what to do with you!" he then dragged him off to god knows where.

Slowly, the trainees went back to their dorms, Armin going with Krista to her bed, the two were fast asleep, but the other girls stayed up and watched the cute scene.

* * *

AND that's it, hope you enjoyed! R&R tell me what you think, also, Should I try and make Mikasa a more motherly figure or does Krista / Historia really cover that?


	2. Enter Saint Jimmy & Mikasa's a pedo?

DISCLAIMER

I do not own Attack on Titan or The concept of taco tuesday

There is an O.C, his appearance is on my profile page.

Also, since it was requested and it's my forte, Mikasa will be a bit of a pedo towards Armin.

THE SHOW MUST GO ON

* * *

It was a normal training day for the trainees, Armin seemed to be back to normal, a little bit more jumpy, but normal nonetheless, they were having 3DM gear practice, mainly trying to keep balance while hanging between 2 objects, Krista seemed to have it down well enough for a beginner, she tried it for another hour and after looked to Armin, he was sitting on the ground crying while the new recruit stood over him, Krista thought he looked mean, Krista was about to go and tell him to stop being mean to Armin when he kneeled and put a hand on Armin's shoulder, she walked up to them anyways "What's wrong, Armin?" she asked

"I-i can't do this properly!" Armin said, tears falling from his eyes, he then pointed to the taller boy "He was able to do it the first time a-and was trying to help me, but I can't do it!" he started to cry.

The older boy just pat Armin on the back "Hey there, it's alright, to be honest, I didn't expect to get it on the first try." He said in a soft tone.

"R-really?" Armin asked, looking up at the guy in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's just Murphy's Law, kid, if there is more than one way to do something, you'll most likely get it wrong the first time." He said before turning to Krista "I'm Jimmy, by the way, Saint Jimmy to some."

"I'm Krista, and why 'Saint Jimmy'?" she asked, confused

"I used to be a wandering medic of sorts, I'd grow herbs, turn them into medicine and give it away for free where needed." Jimmy said

"Ohh, now I remember you, you gave me some cold medicine for my little brother before, thanks for that by the way, Saint Jimmy." Krista said, a sincere smile on her face.

"It's my job, besides, I can't stand to just sit by while a child suffers." Jimmy replied, chuckling she'd call him that when she doesn't need to.

"You get paid to do a job, what you've done is a great deed." Krista replied.

"Thank you, we should talk more at dinner if you want, right now I think I'll help your brother here." Jimmy replied, before going back to demonstrating the move to Armin again.

* * *

LATER

* * *

Armin had learned rather quickly and ran off to show his sister, Jimmy meanwhile, went to an empty area to work on medicines, he had a few herbs left, he could do some tests, so far he's examined the properties of nutmeg, in low doses it can cure a small headache, but in high doses it was a double edged sword, if you got the sharper end, it could do more, heal a sickness at most, but it caused hallucinations and could be poisonous if unprocessed, all in all, it was better as a headache medication. he had gone at this for a while before he heard someone behind him, he turned to see another recruit "Umm, I was told to come get you." the other recruit said, confused at what Jimmy was doing.

"Ah, Thanks." Jimmy said as he packed all his things "I'm Jimmy, by the way." he said as he walked with the other recruit.

"Reiner, what were you doing any ways?" Reiner asked.

"Testing the medical properties of herbs and other things, fascinating stuff." Jimmy replied.

"Hmm" They arrived at the mess hall and grabbed some food, as they looked for a place to sit then they noticed Krista waving them over, they went and sat at the table, Jimmy pulling an extra chair up and sitting at the end of the table.

"Saint Jimmy, nice that you could make it." Krista said "These are mine and Armin's friends, Eren, Sasha, Mikasa and I see you've met Reiner."

"Hi" Eren, Sasha and Mikasa said.

"Nice to meet you all." Jimmy said before turning to Krista "You don't have to call me Saint Jimmy, just Jimmy is fine." He said

"Sorry, but you really are a saint, _SAINT _Jimmy." Krista replied, putting emphasis on the word Saint.

"How so?" Sasha asked.

"I used to travel around the different districts, giving people home made medicines, people started to call me Saint Jimmy because I was selfless like a saint." Jimmy said

"I remember my dad saying something about 'A kid giving medicine away' a few times." Eren replied "If you're a medicine man, why'd you join the recruits?" Eren asked, gaining everyone else's attention.

"Military Police basically forced me into it, they arrested me on false charges and gave me 2 choices, rot in a cell, or join the army." Jimmy replied.

"That's rather harsh." Mikasa said.

"Well, they probably didn't like the idea of someone they find inferior to them getting more respect than them, their the definition of a psychopaths, caring only for themselves, feeling no remorse." Jimmy said, anger in his voice before he stood up "I think I'm going to take a walk, bye." and with that he walked outside.

* * *

LATER

* * *

It was time for bed and Mikasa was sitting with Armin on her bed while Krista had a shower, Armin was still not keen on sleeping on his own after what Jean tried to do to him, so he slept in the same room as Krista, a week ago, Keith announced the dorms were being split up so there were separate rooms they would sleep in, 2 people to a room, Krista and Armin were put in a room with Mikasa, the 2 former were small enough that they'd fit in a bed together.

"And it talked about this place where the buildings touched the clouds." Armin said, recounting the stuff he found in a book to Mikasa.

"Wow, that's really fascinating." Mikasa said as she smiled at the boy 'I remember when I was as curious of the outside world, before that day, I'd hope Armin doesn't have to go through that, but he's here so he will, losing friends and loved ones, but until then he's got Krista, Eren, Sasha, Reiner, Jimmy and me.' Mikasa was apparently so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Armin had fallen asleep, he must have tired himself out 'Hehe, he looks so adorable, so innocent, his lips look so kissable, WAIT, WHAT!?' Mikasa blushed at her own thoughts, after a while though, she felt like she couldn't resist, slowly she leaned in to the young boy's face 'Just a small peck, it can't be that bad, can it?' she puckered her lips and leaned in, her lips meeting Armin's, she would've pulled away, but Armin's lips were so soft she didn't want to stop.

This went on for a while until Mikasa heard a gasp, she quickly pulled away from Armin and turned to see Krista, looking shocked, Mikasa blushed again "Mi-mikasa, what are you doing to my brother?" Krista asked, her voice adopting a passive-aggressive tone.

"Umm Ki-ki-kissing him?" Mikasa replied, feeling embarrassed.

"I don't want to know why, just DON'T. Do that. Again." Krista replied before picking Armin up and taking to her bed, throwing the covers over themselves, Glaring at Mikasa as she drifted off to sleep.

After Krista fell asleep, Mikasa just stared at the back of Armin's head, she started to have jealous thoughts 'I will make you mine, Armin, and no one will take you from me.' she silently vowed as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

AND, Cut! Hope you enjoyed this, I made this chapter to introduce 2 concepts; 1, Jimmy, yes I named him after the song "Saint Jimmy" by Green Day, deal with it, and 2, the concept of Pedo-Mikasa, R&R, tell me what you think! Ta-Ta!


End file.
